Power Switch
by blackkitty479
Summary: When given the chance, Nikola wishes he got inside Helen's pants. And it works. But this wasn't exactly his idea...
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll admit, the idea of this fic isn't mine. Especially given the fact that I really liked Freaky Friday**__**:P. But I just thought that with Nikola and Helen things would get interesting. :P. I hope you'll like it :P. And if you ever feel sad… remember that just because sometimes you can't have something entirely, it doesn't mean that it will ever cease to be partly yours. Just saying.**_

* * *

><p>"Magnus, wake up!" The banging at the door refused to stop and Nikola just wanted to kill Will for that. He had been unusually tired the previous night and the last thing he needed was to wake up early. Wait. Why was Will banging at his door, calling for Helen? It didn't make any sense. Unless…<p>

With a great deal of effort, Nikola opened his eyes and discovered that he wasn't in his bedroom. But he knew the bedroom he was in. It was Helen's. No, that wasn't possible. The only way she would have let him in her bedroom without shooting him was if they… But he didn't remember a thing. And he was completely sure that he would never forget a night with Helen. Something wasn't right.

"Magnus, wake up! I have to talk to you!"

"She's not here, Junior! I'd love to know where she is, but she is not here!"

On the other side of the door, Will rolled his eyes. Great. He knew that spending that much time with Tesla will make Helen insufferable sooner or later. Now she called him _Junior_ too?

"Very funny, Magnus." He said muttering. "Can you please get out? Someone wants to talk to you."

"I told, you, I'm not-" Nikola stopped mid-sentence when he saw his hands. Actually, they weren't exactly his hands, they were… No, that was just impossible. He almost ran to a mirror and just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Holy mother of-"he almost shouted.

"OK, that doesn't sound right. Whatever it is, Magnus would have said _bloody hell_." Will said jokingly. The door opened and he saw his boss, angrier than she had ever been and he knew he was in trouble. But why? Just for waking her up?

"Where is Helen?" his boss asked.

"Helen?" Will had never been more puzzled in his life.

"Yes, Helen. Helen Magnus. The woman with the hot British accent who also happens to be your boss. Where is she?"

"Are you in the mood for jokes today, Magnus?" Will asked. "Listen, I know you are in a bad mood because I woke you up, but Tesla is at the door. He requested he immediately speak to you."

"Listen, you punk, Nikola can't be at the door, because-" Nikola stopped. Right. He needed more time to get used to the current state of affairs. If he was lucky enough, then the one at the door was the one he needed. "OK, well if Nikola wants to see me, I should go and welcome him, shouldn't I?"

Will rolled his eyes again before following his boss to the doorstep. This was the craziest morning he ever had at the Sanctuary. And that said a lot. He watched Helen as she almost ran to open the door, praying that she won't jump in Nikola's arms. She didn't, but what she did was far more surprising.

"Helen?" Helen asked.

"Nikola?" Nikola replied.

"Apparently so, I'm afraid."

"Listen, Magnus, can you please explain what the hell is going on here?" Will interrupted them.

" Yes, I can."

"Not you, Tesla."

"I am not Nikola. I am Helen. He is Nikola." Nikola said, pointing to Helen.

"Great. So now you're both making fun of me. I mean, I get that Tesla would do something like that, but you, Magnus…"

"Listen, Will, this is not a joke. I am Helen Magnus. You have to believe me."

"Hey dude, what happened?" Henry said, entering the room.

"These two are trying to pull a stupid prank on me." Will said muttering. "Magnus says she is Nikola, Tesla says he's Magnus."

"Dude, that is so _Crusade_." Henry said with his geeky grin.

"What?"

"They switched bodies. Magnus' conscience is inside Nikola, and viceversa."

"Thank you. See, honey? I told you he's a smart one." Nikola said.

"Yeah right." Will still wasn't buying anything.

"Go ahead. Ask me something that only Helen would know." The one with Nikola's body said.

"How old are you?"

"That is not something you ask a lady, but if you insist… I'm 274 years old."

"Helen… what were you hiding from me? Last time I checked, you were only 5 years older than me."

"Long story, no time."

"Of course. Well then, I have to say, you look wonderful for your age."

"Thank you. More importantly, how did we get here? And Nikola, please, next time pick pants that are your size. These are stretchy."

"They _are_ my size, Helen. They don't stretch in the back, do they?"

Helen couldn't help a guttery grin. She just wished she wasn't blushing-well, that Nikola's face wasn't blushing.

"Are you saying that you didn't take a peak in the mirror at yourself since this happened?" Nikola couldn't help asking.

"Well excuse me if I was too busy with getting back at the Sanctuary and finding out what happened. _My_ Sanctuary."

"Well, I guess that makes you the good girl and me the bad boy huh?"

"Nikola Tesla. Did you watch me naked?"

"I watched _myself_ naked, Helen. I don't think it is forbidden to do so. Sure I happen to be inside your body but…"

"You are so dead."

"You can't kill me. Vampire, re- Crap. What now I can't morph anymore?"

"I think not. But I can." Nikola watched terrified as one of his talons was pointing at his neck, while he stared in his own blackened eyes. "If you watch me again naked, Nikola, I swear I'll…"

"Without your permission that is."

"You'll never have it."

"Keep telling that to yourself darling."

"Hey, guys." Will said. "I don't want to interrupt you, but can you please explain what the hell happened ?"

"Whatever you may think, Helen, it's not my fault. Well, not entirely. Not juridically speaking."

"Nikola…. Spill it out. Now."

"Well, remember that stone we found yesterday?"

"Yes, the wishing one. The one we brought in the lab. You don't actually think it worked."

"It did. But not as I wanted."

"Nikola… what did you wish?"

"It's not important."

"Nikola, I am trapped in a vampire's body, I will probably feel the need to drink blood soon enough, I am not in the mood for stalling."

"OK,OK. I wished to get inside your pants. Apparently that stupid stone doesn't understand English slang."

"It's 2000 years old, Nikola!"

"Yeah, that too. My bad."

"Nikola!"

"Listen, there is no harm done, alright? We'll just go inside the lab, wish it back to normal and we're done."

"Wait, what stone?" Will was still puzzled.

"I'll explain you immediately, now I am too busy getting Nikola out of my pants." Helen said, stressing each word nervously.

"You know, I would have given anything to hear that phrase out of your mouth in a different context."

"Shut up."

"After you my dear." Nikola said after they got into Helen's laboratory, all four of them facing the stone.

"I think I should do it. You may have had only a single wish."

"Be my guest."

"I wish none of this happened and we would both get back into our own bodies."

"Sorry, but it didn't work."

"Yes, I can see that. Well if you think you can do it better…"

"I can do anything better than you, darling. I wish I was in my body again."

"Did it work?" Henry asked with hope in his eyes.

"Bloody hell!"Nikola said.

"_Prokleti."_ Helen muttered under her teeth.

"Apparently not, Henry." Will sighed.

The four of them watched puzzled as 21 words appeared on the stone. _Clothed togs, chest old tog; kid into you, I wild out beans, give it on; Ebony woke four, inlay neon owls._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, I'll admit, I can be rather moody. Sometimes I write stuff that is full of action and sometimes I just want to have fun and I write lighter things like this one. Hope you'll like it:P. And excuse my plot bunnies if the ending is too...me :P._**

* * *

><p>"This is utterly killing me! I just want my body back. And I don't get anything from what was written on that stone."<p>

"Oh come on. I admit that it is annoying, but it has its benefits, you have to admit that. You get to see me naked."

"Not my idea of seeing you naked, Nikola, thank you very much."

"So you _did_ have another idea of seeing me naked?"

"Nikola, really. That is not the point. You don't want your body back?"

"I do. But not before I finish my research."

"What research, Nikola? I thought I told you to stop watching me naked."

"I did. But I recently discovered that you have a very sensitive neck if you know what I mean. Just imagine what pleasure a vampire could give you under these circumstances. You'd be panting in his arms in less than one minute."

Helen cursed him mentally. He couldn't stop hitting at her, not even when he was inside her body and vice versa. "Well newsflash, Nikola. I am the only vampire alive at the moment. So I don't think I can do much."

"You just had to remind me that hadn't you?"

"Well I'm sorry, but you got us in this mess. And I don't see you struggling too hard to find a way to get us out."

"Well, actually, I can't do much. I could do a scan of the stone, but since I don't have any magnetic powers at the moment…"

"Alright. Show me what to do."

"Give me your hand."

Helen hesitated at first but in the end she gave up and she let Nikola move her hand- well, his hand, actually- over the stone. It didn't take her long to feel a shiver that traveled throughout her body. Like she was tied with invisible strings to that stone. Pulsating and vibrating strings that burnt her skin. It was a wonderful feeling, she had to give Nikola that. But besides that, there was another thing. She didn't know that it was just Nikola's body reacting to the touch of Helen's hand, or if it was her mind that told her that holding hands with Nikola wasn't that bad.

"What are you feeling?"

"Life." The words left her mouth before she could think too much about them. "The stone is alive."

"Alive as in…"

"I can't explain. It just feels like it's alive. I will need to make some scans to be sure but I think that there is an Abnormal inside it."

"That would explain the wish thing."

"It would explain why someone heard you, Nikola, but not how it made your wish come true. I mean, this whole transfer thing is scientifically impossible."

"And yet here we are. Thank God this didn't happen in the 19th century, that's all I'm saying. Me, wearing a corset? You have to be kidding me. Don't you dare giggle, Helen."

The two of them were interrupted when Nikola's phone rang. More out of habit, he answered it, but it was a big mistake.

"Nikki, are you there?" the voice at the other end asked.

"In a minute…Helen, get me out of this, It's Doctor Coats. Try to sound convincing."

"OK. How do you call her? _Honey?_ _Darling?_"

"Are you jealous, Helen?"

"Shut up."Helen took the phone. "This is Nikki here." She said, stressing each word nervously.

"Nikki, thank God, I was so worried! You promised you'd help me with that project and then you disappeared and I thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Dr. Coats. I just… got a little busy with something."

"What? Don't tell me you and that annoying British chick from the Sanctuary finally got together."

Helen felt like throwing Nikola's cell phone out the window. "I thought I told you I am not available, Dr. Coats. Maybe I'm not waiting Helen, but you are clearly not on my list."

"But Nikki, you said we had something." The woman on the other side was starting to cry and Helen almost felt sorry for her. "Did you?" she whispered to Nikola, who shook his head in denial.

"Niko, would you please leave that woman alone and come back to bed darling?" Nikola shouted, loud enough to be heard. "Are you mental?" Helen whispered, but Nikola was just having too much fun to stop there.

"Who was there?" Dr. Coats asked. "Niko, please, just because you are such a stud it doesn't mean I won't lose my patience with you sooner or later." Nikola continued.  
>"I will explain this later, I have to go now Dr." Helen said, trying her best to end the call before things got worse.<p>

"I knew you were with that English chick. How the hell can you love her, she is so old for you!" It was a lot more than Helen could endure. "At least she doesn't call me _Nikki._ Really, woman, don't you realize that it's totally emasculating? From now on I'm Dr. Tesla for you is that clear?"

Before Helen could say another thing, Nikola snatched the cell phone from her hands. "Thank you darling. I never liked Lynn anyway."

"You're mental."

"And you are just delicious when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. But really, now. I'm not too old for you."

"Of course you're not. Well, then, anyway, first step complete. Now I only need to be you for enough long to break you up with Johnny and we're done."

"Or we could find a way to get back into our own bodies and break up by ourselves with whoever we want to break up."

"Speaking of which, I may have figured something out. You said that the stone is alive."

"Yes."

"Well, maybe the reason it stopped helping us is because we brought it here. You know, change of habitat and all that."

"Are you suggesting we need to take it back?"

"I'd say it's worth a shot. Maybe we pissed it off when we brought it here."

"OK then we'll get going. But we need to take a shower though. Both of us."

"At the same time?" Nikola asked cheekily.

"You already know the answer to that question Nikola."

"What big deal? You know how you look naked."

"Yes, but your body doesn't know. I am not willing to take the chance. I don't know if I can control your body that well. So I'll go first, then you'll follow."

"Are you really letting a guy lead? That's a first." Nikola mocked her.

"I am still a girl, Nikola, no matter in which body I am trapped. If you started considering yourself a girl just because you're inside my body that is not my problem." Helen spat back.

"Very funny. Well, at least, we established an order. You know normally I'd say that you don't have to worry because I am not so easily turned on but since it's you we're talking about… I don't want you to get any problems."

"Exactly. It's hard enough to walk with this thing between my legs thank you, I don't want it to get even harder." Helen grunted under her teeth before leaving the room.

"Just give me some time after we get out of this mess Helen and I guarantee I'll make you like it. Not so sure about the walking part afterwards but…"

Helen simply ignored Nikola's last words and headed to the bathroom. She avoided looking at any mirrors, knowing that if she did, she would have seen Nikola's deliciously guttery grin all over her face. And her mind was already too deep in gutter for her to afford anything like that. Yeah, that was exactly what she was going to do. Take a shower, no peaking, as least touching as possible, and then she and Nikola were going to take the stone back and get their bodies back. And afterwards… she would do her best to get Nikola's body out of her mind. But of course, that was a lot easier said than done.


End file.
